Never Meant To Happen
by Awesome Ravenclaw Chick
Summary: This shouldn't of ever happened. They were two different species for crying out loud! But now there was nothing that could be changed and John needs to make sure Vriska stays alright. College setting, Johnxpreggo!Vriska, other parings also.


**Author's Starter Notes: **_I have no idea why I'm publishing this. The idea came from a picture. Feel free to judge me. Also, sorry loves, no sex. I can't write it and says that's no me gusta._

_Also, apparently, I need to state I don't own Homestuck. I'm sure if I did, Vriska wouldn't have died and gotten her damn date._

**What's happened up to this point:**

When the reckoning came and their session was reset, something strange happened. Rather than their whole lives resetting and them forgetting the game, they were placed back in their rooms, right before John started playing. They also remembered the whole game. So John quickly typed to Rose not to start it, that they'll wait for another date. They'll live out their lives first.

There was one catch though.

The trolls were there too. All twelve of them. Three of them with each of our human heroes.

And it wasn't like they appeared human all of a sudden, no, they still looked like themselves. Gray skin and horns. John and the others expected other humans to freak out, but they didn't. They strangely found twelve humans to take them in. So they all lived normal lives after this, only with the memories of it all.

**Chapter One: Tell me what's next, alien sex?**

Vriska had sat herself on the arm of Dave's couch, watching everyone in the room interact. In human years, she was twenty one at this point. While she was legal to drink, she was sure over half these kids were not. But that was college life, wasn't it?

Since she had started living in the human world, she had started dating John. She didn't quite care about finding a Kismesis or an Auspistice. Hell, she didn't even care about finding a Moirail. She liked the way humans found one person and stayed with them.

So when John had said that he was going to college, she worked her ass off to get into the same one, which happened to be the one all the other humans were going and a few other trolls. For a big world, they had to pick this one?

Once a month though, Dave threw these… parties. Always underage people getting wasted. She never did though, alcohol smelled and tasted revolting to her.

Vriska got off the couch those, taking a sip of the Dr. Pepper in her hand. She made a slight face as she went and blended into the crowd.

John rested his head on the cup, keeping his eyes tightly closed. He felt Dave pat him on the back, almost making him throw up. "John, I told you could drink more than you"

The only response John could make was a small noise. Dave laughed.

"Have you seen Vriska?" John mumbled into his arm as Dave sat next to him. John lifted his head some. He jumped slightly as Dave placed a Coke in front of him. John took a swallow, settling his stomach some. He was never drinking again.

"Nope. I assume she's off having fun, not trying not to throw up" Dave smiled as John gave a dry laugh. "Johnny boy… Tell me, have you slept with her yet?"

'Johnny boy' shook his head. "Nope… I toldja, waiting to be married" he said into his drink, taking another swallow. Dave rolled his eyes. John frowned into the cup though, knocking it over and letting the Coke spill off into his lap. Dave watching him with his normal blank expression. "But she doesn't want to marry me… I've asked her bunches of times, she said it's against her culture" he looked over at Dave with big, puppy dog eyes. "Aren't I against her culture?"

Dave reached forward and patted his friend awkwardly on the shoulder. John took this as a sign and rested his head in the Coke spill on the counter. "I think it's time to break it off" which the very idea was quickly shot down with John looking up, tears almost spilling out his eyes. "Or… just sleep with her"

John's head fell back into the Coke with this idea. "But Daaaaaaaaave…" his whiney voice was out, "I told my father I'd wait until I was married…"

"And Vriska doesn't want to get married. But you plan to stay with her forever, right?" John nodded, "then go fuck her brains out! Make her yours Johnny boy!"

John sat up all of a sudden, nodding slightly. "That's a great idea!" he slid out of his chair, or rather, stumbling out. Dave laughed as it appeared that John pissed his pants as he leaned on a chair.

Dave pulled a wash cloth off the sink and reached forward, getting the Coke at least off the other's face. "Use my room. Condoms are in my dresser"

John paused for a moment. "… She's an alien Dave"

"You never know" and with that, John stumbled off to find his love.

Vriska happened to be nest to the drinks, getting herself more soda. She was reaching for a can when she felt arms wrap around her waste. She would have flipped out if she couldn't tell whose scrawny arms belong to… and she gave John that watch last Christmas. "Hey John"

"Take me to Dave's room. I wanna sleep Vriska" he mumbled into her back. So she sighed quickly. She could smell the beer and… Coke? She set her drink and cup down and took a hold oh his hands, walking forward through the crowd.

It took her a moment to find Dave's room but she did, knocking a few times on the door to make sure no one else was already… uh… doing things in there. Once there was no response, she opened the door and stepped inside. "Close and lock it" She did as was asked and pushed him off, only to have him pull her down with him on the bed.

She landed on top of him before rolling off and lying next to him. Before she could even get the words to yell at him out of her mouth, his mouth was on it. She made a slight face. He tasted just like beer. She broke the kiss only to have him start trailing kissing down her neck.

She sighed, resting back on her elbows. This wasn't sleeping, nor did she like this in the at all. John's kisses were normally shy and sweet… she felt like it was Eridan attacking her.

Vriska was pushed from her thoughts completely when she felt John bite down on her neck. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head back, only to have him kiss her again, though it wasn't as sloppy as the last… the whole other time.

She broke the kiss quickly. "What the fuck has gotten into you John?" she yelled at him.

"I want you Vriska…" John mumbled quietly as he leaned in to kiss her again, only to have her grip his hair tighter.

"I thought you were w8ing for marr-" she started before being cut off by John's hand.

"But you said you weren't gonna marry me! Vriska… I love you… Let me have this…"

Vriska tilted her head some. She knew he was going to regret this in the morning. But who was she to tell her 'boyfriend' no? So she pulled him on top of her, bringing their lips together once more.

Vriska was the first one to wake up. She looked over at John's sleeping form and sighed quietly. In her mind, she knew she should of never of done that but, fuck, it was nice to be the one to take John's innocents.

She got up, pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible. Then, as quietly and no movement with him, put on John's boxers, so maybe he wouldn't even remember having sex, though she would remind him plenty of times after he was done being hung over.

Vriska stepped out of the room, pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail as she made her way out of the house. The party was over, of course, but people sleeping littered Dave's floor. She had gotten to the door when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around to face Dave's glasses.

"John's asleep in his room, go help him" she said before walking out the house.

**End Chapter One.**

**Author's Finishing Notes: **_So, yeah, feel free to review and judge me. I don't give a damn. I know this idea seems completely stupid and impossible but my father once told me he thought of at least six impossible things before breakfast /shot. No really, I plan to write this just like they're not meant to get knocked up and all that jazz. I've been covering my bases._

_Also, if you can't tell, I type the speech in their own typing quirk. That's what I do when I role play so I'll do it now. _

_Well, thanks for reading. Favorite if you liked it, flame it if you didn't. Tell me how to improve. Give me suggestions on all their majors because I have no bloody clue. Also, every chapter will most likely be a lyric quote. Guess it right and I'll love you in the next chapter. Talk to y'all later._


End file.
